


Forge Of Lies

by linesfromthepocket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)'s Revenge, Loki's past, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Odin's Lies, Revenge, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linesfromthepocket/pseuds/linesfromthepocket
Summary: Oli, the Royal Healer, confronts Odin of how he is handling history — she speaks out against the king in defiance. Her defiance costs everything — her life.





	1. Prologue

Oli’s heels clicked and echoed through the golden halls, her head high and her shoulders strong. She was vexed at the All-Fathers new outlook and how he was handling history, she wanted to confront him on his mistakes.  
She made her way to the throne and didn’t kneel for his presence, the All-Father knew that was there was an amiss arora coming from her. “I would like to speak to you,” she stated firmly, keeping her head high. Odin’s brow raised at her boldness.  
“Why do you not address your king?” Oli huffed out a breath, his arrogance annoyed her.  
“Odin, I understand you want peace over the Nine Realms, but you are not to hide what Asgard has done to get the realms.” Odin’s face dropped in anger, his demeanor had changed and his grip on the staff had tightened.  
“I shall do whatever is deemed necessary to keep any future heirs from falling into the same path.” Oli’s hands had become fists, her face turned red.  
“So are we to hide what we have done? Are we to not acknowledge our mistakes?”  
“We are not to allow this to-“  
“How dare you, Odin? You are going to allow future sons to sit on this throne believing that not one life was taken and treasures were not stolen?” Odin’s eye squinted at her and his breath was labored.  
“I want my sons to be better kings than I was! I’m protecting them!”  
“Then you are a coward, Odin! Your sons deserve to know the blood you’ve spilt!” Odin slammed down Gungnir and guards arrived to detain Oli. “I will tell your sons of what you’ve done!”  
“Then you will not live to tell them, execute her and dump her body. She doesn’t deserve a proper execution.” Oli began to be dragged out of the palace, she fought against the guards screaming.  
“Murderer! Thief!”  
The guards brought her to a destination, ready for death. She used all the magic she knew to disable them, disappear, and hide.

So she hid, for thousands of years waiting for someone to cry out against Odin and his lies. 


	2. Chapter 1

A typical day began for Oli, check the perimeter, find some food, go back to the cave, cook her meal, practice magic, fall asleep. It’s an easy routine due to guards not looking for her— she checked the area, seeing that it was clear. Her eyes adjusted to the bright and stark different light of the daytime, her arms stretching out above her. She walked around for some time before plucking berries and fruit. She decided that today would consist more that fruit and vegetables, she would have some meat for once. She took out a dagger, blending in with her surroundings as she spotted an animal. She smiled lightly, knowing it was properly fattened up. She waited for the moment to arise, springing out and stabbing the animal. A quick death was what she wanted to give it and she did, she secured it in a makeshift cloth bag to carry home. As she began to return home, she thought of Asgard’s city. Wondering if anything changed, yet she wouldn’t dare to go out there.  
In Asgard, it’s impossible to be a stranger, everyone knows everyone. Oli didn’t like that risk, no matter how delectable the food in the royal court was.  
Oli had returned home, set up a fire that helped wonderfully for Asgard’s freezing nights, and cooked her meal. Once finished, she savored every bite— enjoying the juiciness of the game she had prepared.  
A blur of time and confusion happens— her arms and legs are cuffed, her vision blurry. The only thing she sees is yellow light walls and a white floor. She blinks against her unfocused eyes, trying to piece together what happened. Her vision still blurry, a figure from across the room catches her eye. She can’t see it, but it’s tall, her head rolls to the side and her senses catch up. 

A force field is what holds her in like an animal. She looks around, seeing the figure this time— except it’s a man. He walks to the edge of his cell and stares. Oli stands, holding herself against the wall as she composes herself. She slowly walks to the end of her cell, and makes eye contact with this stranger. “What kind of crimes did a fairy commit to be in Asgard’s prisons?”  
“Ones that shouldn’t have been crimes, and what of you?”  
“Attempts at being a benevolent king on Midgard.” Oli stares at this stranger— her eyes looking for familiarity, yet she doesn’t recognize him. “Loki, son of Laufey.”  
“But you take form as an Asgardian.”  
“Son of Odin,” he says with venom in each syllable. Oli’s eyes softened, she now saw through the villain façade.  
“Odin took you too, huh?” Loki’s head tilts and something flashes in his face. “I was stolen, I was only 10 years old when he took me. He saw me healing everyone and anyone that I could. He took me, made me his royal healer, and as he ruled I healed anyone he ordered me to.” Loki’s eyes showed a tinge of sympathy.  
“A cruel king to take a fairy and use her for his evil deeds.” Oli became intrigued at this comment.  
“You know of Odin’s past life then?” Loki nods slowly. “That’s exactly why I’m here. I told him that covering up history was a mistake, I threatened to tell future heirs of what he did. He ordered for me to be executed, I escaped and hid for 1,200 years.” Loki takes this information in and nods, he shifts his weight a little and his eyes show mischief.  
“You seem like a great asset to have when I go against Odin. It would be ideal if we both somehow...got out of here.” Oli rolls her eyes and scoffs.  
“You’re going to have to be quick then, Odin will want me dead soon.” Loki hums and paces a bit.  
“I can come up with a plan, but it’s going to have to be during your trial.” Oli raises an eyebrow.  
“Go on.”  
“While you’re about to go, find the switch to my cell—I’ll cause a commotion, disguise myself as a guard, say I’ll be the one to execute you. I’ll hide you in plain sight and once we get off Asgard and on Midgard well make it as we go.” Oli is astonished by such a thought out plan that was just made. She nods proudly and approvingly. “Good, when the guards come, you know the plan.” Oli knows that this man won’t talk any further to make sure no one catches any suspicion to them. She heads over to her bed and rests, letting time drift before her.  
She’s pulled out of a daydream by guards telling her it is time for her trial. She stands and the walls disappear, she is cuffed and lead into the halls. Before they notice, Loki’s switch is flipped thanks to her magic and their plan is set.  
“Oli, previous royal healer of the court. You are being tried for your crimes of treason against the throne, and of Asgard.”  
“My king, none of it was treason! Your sons and daughters deserve to know the truth of-“  
“Silence! You are not allowed to speak.” Odin stands and walks down to Oli, his hand resting on a weapon on his belt. “I trusted you. I rescued you from war, gave you a purpose— and you went against me.  
“My king-“  
“Traitors have no right to talk! You have betrayed me. For your crimes of treason you-“  
“My king! My king!” A voice is heard and the clanking of armor. “The prisoners! They’ve escaped!”  
“Which ones?”  
“A-All of them! They’re are guards trying to detain them! We’re losing men and need backup!”  
“And what should we do with this prisoner?”  
“I’ll execute her, My king. She will not go without punishment.” Odin thinks for a minute and motions for the other guards to help in the prisons.  
“Very well, bring back her head and body once you are done, I want proof that she has been executed.”  
“Yes, My king,” he roughly takes the cuffs of Oli’s and she decides to play along, screaming at Odin once again.  
They walk down to the edge of the palace, past the guards, down the city, into the forest. Loki changes from a commoner to himself. “Thank the gods you decided to make it more believable.”  
“I decided to bring back old memories for Odin. Now, get these bloody things off me they hurt.” Loki pulls out the keys and unlocks the cuffs, Oli cries out as they’re taken off. Burn marks decorate her skin right where the cuffs were.  
“If you allow it, I can heal you.” Oli shakes her head.  
“We have to go, there’s no time. How are we to use the Bifrost?”  
“We don’t need it, follow me.” He leads her through the forest to the mountains, they climb up to an opening and walk through it, making it to Midgard. “I’ll make you look more human and I have to look like someone else.”  
“Wait why?”  
“I’m not particularly loved here.” Loki, who now has become a ginger with a beard is leading her through the city. Oli looks around in awe—the colors, the lights, all of it amuses her. The city scape is now becoming sparse and soon a forest is visible.  
They walk through the forest for a while until they get to a small opening, Loki turns back to his original form. “Perfect, no outside contact, no trace of us on Midgard. I’m sure in some time we’ll make this a cozy spot and then we can part ways.” Oli nods and Loki mentally maps out the area. “Here is where we can build a shelter.” He says patting a tree, “We’ll need some tall branches, and lots of smaller ones with leaves on them.” Oli and Loki start finding branches and pulling them up, then, Loki begins to build the foundation, making a cone shape out of the tall branches and leaning them against the tree. It spreads over a large area, Loki adds the leaf branches on to keep rain and other climate conditions out. “Add some leaves on the ground inside for padding and as a barrier to the ground.” Oli does as she is asked, placing soft dry leaves on the ground, making sure not to miss a spot. Once she is finished, she builds a fire, Loki finishes and joins her.  
They sit in silence for a while, listening to the wood crackle and echo from the trees. Oli’s thoughts drift of home— the image of her mother and her father feels like another life.  
“What was Asgard like after I hid,” Oli asks, not really realizing how heavy this question could be.  
“Nothing really special, just a gold ridden city. Many parties, then after I returned I was imprisoned. Odin seems more reserved now, not opening the palace to the commoners.” There is more silence between them. As it grows dark, they decide to rest. They both lie on opposite sides of the shelter, Oli drifts into a peaceful sleep.

Nightmares plague her mind, visions of home, Odin’s bloody face facing her and grabbing her arm. Her father dead on the ground with his eyes to the sky, lifelessly staring.  
Oli sits up and wraps her arms around her legs, silent tears drip down her nose. Luckily, Oli is next to the opening of the tent, she exits and sits on the log outside— the fire a soft flame. She scoots close to it, warming her body as much as she can. Oli looks to the stars, all of them shining brightly. She looks to the moon, seeing it shine proudly, like a Queen on a throne. Oli stares at it for a while, taking in the moonlight, she sighs as she hugs herself again. She wonders if she’ll ever return home, wondering if things have changed.  
She watches as the sky changes, the dark cloak of night being chased away by the morning sun. Earth's sky looks beautiful with its hues of orange, pink, and purple. The stars fade and so does the Queen Moon, and the suns reign has started again. 

“A new day,” Oli thinks to herself, “maybe this one will bring in some good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

“Good morning,” Oli hears a sleep filled voice behind her. She smiles and turns around— seeing a messy haired Loki.  
“Good morning,” she hums, he sits on a different log and adds more wood to the smoldered fire; getting it started again.  
“I’m sure my father will be sending people after us soon, we shall part ways.” Oli’s stomach drops as she remembers he wanted to go separate paths.  
“Actually L-Loki, is it okay if I stay by y-your side? Just only for a couple of more days. I don’t really know the culture here a-and how to get-“  
“It’s alright, you can stay by my side. Besides, I’m sure you need to learn to look more human magic-wise. Money is important and human culture is….strange to say the least.” Oli swallows hard, thanking the gods for Loki being so kind.  
“Thank you,” she says as a whisper. Loki gives her a small nod and they sit in silence for a bit as Loki fixes his appearance. “I’m going to take a brisk walk, I’ll be back soon.”  
Oli starts to walk around and leaves a golden string trail from their campsite so she doesn’t get lost. She enjoys this part of Midgard, it’s serenity excites her. Oli huffs out a breath as she walks, her anxiety fleeting as she looks around. The soft chirp of the birds is her favorite, each had a unique song and sound. She loves this—she never wants to leave. She sees that she’s getting to the end of the forest, she looks out into the field to look at the city.  
Four men and a woman.  
The warriors three.  
Oli cloaks herself in an invisibility spell and runs back to the campground. Her heart beats fast as she runs, hoping they didn’t see her. She stumbles into Loki and makes herself visible again, she heaves for breath as Loki goes on a rant.  
“Loki,” she interrupts and he sees how panicked she is, “it’s the warriors three, they’re here!” Loki’s face drops and he pulls her and him behind a tree. “What are you doing! Climb the damn tree!” Oli goes first, gripping the tree and climbing her way up. Loki looks helpless as she perches on a branch.  
“There he is!” They hear in the distance— Oli jumps down and summons daggers, armor, and ready’s herself.  
Loki follows in suit, “Follow my lead, when I say cloak, you turn invisible and throw leaves in the air. That’ll be our get away.” Oli nods as they prepare for combat, the woman stops them and they stand ready.  
“Brother,” we hear Thor’s voice from behind them all, “end this now, you both are to return to Asgard and be in the prisons for eternity.”  
“I am not your brother, Thor, and Odin is a fool. What did he tell you of Olivia?” Oli’s heart caught in her throat— he knew her full name.  
“Olivia is a traitor for trying to overthrow the throne and trying to poison Father.” Loki’s breath begins to get heavy in anger and his brows furrow more.  
“This poor, helpless nymph? She would try to kill someone? You do not even know her! She was a healer! She wanted-“  
“Enough, Loki! You will come with us.”  
“No we will not,” Oli says as she conjures a large wolf familiar, it growls at them and snips in front of them. Loki conjures a dragon, glowing in an emerald green.  
“Cloak,” Oli yells and they send a tornado of leaves around the warriors three. They run out of the forest and into the city into an alleyway. Loki disguises himself and her yet again.  
“Oli, I want you to do me a favor, we’re going to hide in plain sight. Don’t panic, you’re safe with me.” Loki walks to the end of the alleyway and gets into the ATM using magic, he pockets a couple hundred dollars and they go to a restaurant. He orders a coffee and he holds a book reading it. Oli decided on hot chocolate, not really knowing what it was. She waited for it to cool and saw Thor coming. “Don’t. Panic. Olivia, I’m sorry but please know that this is to help hide us, it means nothing.” Loki pulls her into a soft kiss— holding it here for a while, Oli decides to go along, closing her eyes and succumbing to it. Thor walks past and so do the warriors three, eyeing them up in disgust. Once they are far enough away, Loki pulls from the kiss, fixing his ginger locks. “Thank you for playing along, now they’ll know not to suspect us.”  
“Where do we go now?”  
“A rental living space— or a hotel as they call them.” Loki leads the way, finding a hotel and renting it for two nights.  
They head upstairs into the room. Two king beds lay before them, Oli becomes excited and lays down on one, feeling the soft sheets. “We can stay here for a short while, I’m waiting for Thor and his jesters to leave Midgard.”  
“That is honorable, I do not wish to get caught up with them again.”  
Loki sits on a chair, huffing out a breath. “So tell me, Olivia, any hobbies you may have?”  
“Goodness, I haven’t really been able to pick up on hobbies since I was under the rule of Odin or hiding. And what about you, Loki?”  
“Horse riding, reading, sometimes drawing.” Oli nods and she looks out the window, seeing the city completely.  
“It’s beautiful here,” she sighs.  
“You like the city,” He asks.  
“It’s so beautiful, it feels like this place holds so much history.” Loki sees the geniune interest she has towards the city.  
“Would you like to walk around it?” Oli’s eyes brighten up and they walk out and she is taken to the main square, she smiles as she admires the scenery.  
“Oh, this is beautiful!” He smiles and looks around. “Hey, since we shouldn’t use your real name what should you go by?”  
“I’m unsure, you chose what I should go by.” Oli stares at him for a minute and decides.  
“You look like a….Charles,” she ponders.  
“Really?” He asks in an intrigued voice.  
“Or we could do something in my language,” she asks with a smile.  
“Like what?”  
“Thero,” she smiles.  
“And what does that mean?” Oli smiles at his curiosity.  
“I think at a later time I shall tell you,” she giggles, “come on, I want to see more of this place!” She takes his hand and drags him around, seeing many sky scrapers and billboards. She enjoys every bit of it, Loki watches her amusement and wonders why— he always thought of New York as ugly. He always saw it as too loud, too big, too much like home.  
They wander from street to street, seeing all of the city that they can. The sun begins to set, a golden hue taking over the sky. “I think we should head back to the hotel, Olivia.” She pouts a bit but nods, they walk back and she watches the sky turn colors as they walk back.  
When inside, Oli decides to take a bath after traveling and spending a night in the woods. She gets in the bathroom and casts a spell on her clothes to clean them, making them smell like home. She turns to the shower and sees that it takes a handle that turns to make the water turn on. She turns it all the way and gets in, the water goes from cold to warm, to really hot. Oli whimpers and turns the water down half way, seeing that it makes it warm. She raises a brow in curiosity and begins to clean herself with the given soaps the hotel provides. She begins to feel like a new person and when she is done she grabs a clean towel also given to them for use. Oli gets ready for bed, heads out and gets under the covers, she sighs as she makes herself comfortable. Loki, follows and gets cleaned, but only wears a tunic and loose pants. He gets into bed and turns out the lights. Oli falls into the deepest sleep imagineable, maybe one of the best nights sleep she’s ever gotten. 

She dreams of a face of true love, a handsome man, caring, kind, loyal, and treats her well. She turns around and there are her parents. They look at her lovingly, she runs into their arms and hugs them. “It’s time to move on from us,” her father whispers.  
“But I don’t want leave you,” Oli says.  
“You won’t leave us, my little star, you’ll only move forward and we’ll be there every step of the way.” Oli steps back shaking her head, tears falling from her face.  
“It’s okay to fall, Olivia, falling can lead to flying. Spread your wings my angel— and fly.” Oli feels herself falling backwards. 

Her breath is what has escaped her, she gasps for air as she sits up and awakes from the dream. She feels tears on her face and she glances at the time. 8:13 AM glares at her in bright red numbers. She pulls her knees into her chest and sobs quietly into them— her dream feeling so real to her. Soon, she looses control and her sobs wrack her body. Loki awakes to the sounds of her cries. “Olivia, are you hurt?” He stands and turns on the light, seeing her curled up and vulnerable.  
“N-No, I’m alright,” she says through sobs.  
“You don’t seem alright, what ails you?”  
“It’s ridiculous, just childish matters is all, I promise.” Loki’s head tilts slightly, and he slowly sits on her bed.  
“I don’t think childish matters causes a being to weep in such a way.” Oli wipes her tears quickly and looks at Loki. He seems curious, and a little bit concerned.  
“I had a dream about my parents, they’re dead you see— and they told me that I was to move on from them,” she says, holding back more of her sadness. “I haven’t dreamed about them in a positive manner in ages,” she says breathlessly, “it’s only been nightmares and I’ve had them for years.”  
“Maybe in the coming days that might help you, maybe that was your closure from the hurt,” Loki says softly. Oli nods and wipes the rest of the stray tears away. “How about you stay here and I go and get us breakfast, the hotel serves it free in the mornings. Wouldn’t hurt to have proper food, eh?”  
“That sounds good,” she says with a weak smile. Loki heads out and Oli lies back on the bed, looking at the ceiling taking a deep breath in.  
“I’ll try to fly...I’ll...try. I can’t promise I’ll be graceful,” she whispers, she closes her eyes and composes herself, mentally preparing for the day. “I’ll try, for you Mama and Papa. I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for being IA a lot has happened and I got writers block! Thank you for being patient 💕


	4. Chapter 3

Loki and Oli have kept each other company for a few Midgardian weeks now. Oli has grown to appreciate Loki’s presence; caring, kind, protective. It’s everything she’s ever needed in her life. Loki has also grown a bit soft for Oli as well. She’s been good company to him and brings out a good side in him, he feels like he has a new life. They always find parks or museums that they want to visit.  
Today, Loki wants to sit on a blanket at Central Park. Oli decides to make it a picnic and has Loki help her buy them some snacks and refreshments.  
They make it with a blanket that they bought, lay it out, and set up the snacks and drinks. Loki has them set under a tree— the shade working perfectly for him. Oli picks up something called a “honey bun.” She picks it up and takes a hesitant bite. Her eyes roll back as she enjoys the delicacy. “Loki,” she huffs, “you have to try one.” He picks one up and eats it.  
“Mm,” he nods and finishes it off, “Humans do have good taste for sweets.”  
“So tell me Loki, how are you going to assimilate into humanity once we know we’re safe?” He's intrigued by that question.  
“I might work as a librarian, have a small cot— just live a simple life.”  
“Do you not like the riches of being a king?”  
“No, I’m not one for having huge mountains of gold.” Things are silent as he eats another honey bun. “And what of you?”  
“I-I’m not sure...I guess have a small place, a simple job, live quietly. Hopefully places here aren’t expensive.”  
“With this slumhole of a city, I don’t think it should be.” Oli laughs and stares at Loki’s eyes for a while.  
“I mean, we could...share a place. Split money on the living expenses.” Loki looks at Oli for a while and they sit in silence. “Who knows, though,” she chuckles and breaks eye contact. Loki goes to reading to ease the tension.  
Oli feels a jump in her heart, why did she say that? Oli knows that she can’t be behind Loki forever. She still feels as if she doesn’t want to let go of Loki either, he’s been a huge help and has protected her. A good friend like that shouldn’t be lost in any way.  
They spend the rest of their time in the park reading, eating, and enjoying the silence. They watch birds, other creatures, and humans all interact with the world around them.  
Oli finds such peace in this world— its beauty is unmatched compared to Asgard. It takes her breath away as she sees new creatures, new plants, new sky. She wonders what else could be out there, she’s only scratched the surface.  
They head out once the sun begins to set, heading back to their hotel room. She notices that Loki seems to be troubled on the way to the hotel. She decides not to bring it up and to let him alone.  
They arrive, they do their nightly routines and they lie in their beds.  
Loki is the first to drift to sleep, Oli reads a bit more—learning about the birds they saw in the park. She enjoys this planet a lot, she wishes she could explore everything. After a while she begins to crash, falling asleep with the book open.

Oli is awoken by Loki shaking her, she grumbles and opens her eyes. “We have to go, Olivia.”  
“Why,” she huffs.  
“It’s SHIELD, they’ve found us,” he says in a rushed tone.  
“Wh-“ Loki cups her mouth.  
“I’m making us look older and completely different, but we have to hurry.” Oli quickly grabs her things and they walk down the corridor. Loki and herself walk slow to look innocent. SHIELD agents walk past without a second look.  
They leave the building and walk to a whole different side of the city. He lowers the older person appearance and goes with their previous public look— Loki looking like a ginger with glasses. “We’re safe for now, but we have to keep from being risky.”  
“Why don’t we go outside the city?”  
“They might be expecting us, most likely waiting.” Oli nods and they walk to a quiet hipster coffee shop; they order and sit.  
“Thero, what do we do?”  
“I’m thinking, they’ll be looking for us renting a living space. We may have to be awake the whole night or sleep in an alleyway.  
“Are you able to do an invisibility spell?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s decided, alleyway it is then.” They walk out of the coffee shop and Loki looks around. He goes down the alleyway and he stands in the middle.  
“It the cleanest we can get and it’s small.” He sits against the wall. Oli does as well and she leans her head against the brick.  
“I can’t wait to be done with hiding.” Oli feels tears rise in her eyes and she sighs.  
“You alright?” Oli looks to Loki and he seems concerned.  
“I’ve been hiding almost all my life, I thought that one day it might end.” Loki looks to his hands and he sighs.  
“I can’t promise that you’ll feel safe anytime soon, but what I can promise is that I am by your side.”  
“Thank you, Thero—that’s very kind of you.” Oli begins to drift to sleep, Loki pulls her into his chest so she’ll remain warm and comfortable as she sleeps. 

Oli is awoken by Loki, she looks up at him and softly smiles. They stand and head out, Loki makes them look normal, and begins to hatch a plan. “Olivia, let’s make our way to a small city, get a cab, buy a cot and rest there. I cannot watch you suffer in an alleyway another night.”  
“You mean-“  
“Yes, it pains me to see you in such a state,” he says as he walks up to an ATM.  
“Why?”  
“Because I-,” he cuts himself off and huffs out a breath, “-because my family has caused enough trouble for you after you have harmed no one. It's unfair and I want to change that for you.”  
Oli is taken back by Loki’s words, she’s rendered speechless. He cares so much but only wants to show it in the most subtle ways. He finishes at the ATM and drags her along to the street. He waves down a cab, as they wait she turns to him.  
“Thank you, Loki, you’re the kindest person I’ve met.” Loki’s cold eyes have turned soft at her compliment. The cab pulls up and they quickly get in. They ask to be taken to a good campground with cots and the cab driver nods. Oli watches the city scene fly by as they leave—knowing they’ll be back.  
She can feel it. 

The taxi drops them off, Oli hugs herself as they head into the campground. They rent a cabin and get to it.  
They enter a cozy little cabin and realizes how scared she feels. They’re still on the run and they’re still actively searching for them. Oli sits on the bed in the front room and lets Loki do his thing. When Loki finishes he sees Oli’s pale expression. “Olivia, what's troubling you?”  
“My mind is constantly filled with worry. I’m...afraid.” Loki’s hand rests on her shoulder.  
“If worst comes to worst, I’m going to protect you. Even if it means my life.”  
“Loki no, don’t risk your life for me-“  
“You deserve to live your life, Olivia. You’ve had a majority of it stolen, I’m not letting the rest of it be stolen.” Oli’s speechless— he’s truly kind at heart.  
“Thank you, Loki.” His hand lingers on her shoulder and she stares into his eyes, they stay like that for a brief moment, before going back to unpacking.  
Oli’s mind doesn’t stray away from the memory of his eyes staring into hers.  
She finishes unpacking and makes her bed. Loki finishes and comes into the front room. “Now, what shall we occupy our time with?”  
“I’m not quite sure,” she sits with a puzzled look on her face and looks around. “We could finish those books we were reading.” Loki nods and they grab their books, they sit and read for hours as the sun goes down.  
Oli yawns and sees that it’s quite dark outside, she goes to her bed and curls up in the covers they stole from the hotel. She instantly crashes. 

She wakes up to soft patter on the cabin due to rain. She gets up and goes to the front room; seeing a shirtless, glistening Loki. He seems to be panting and holding his head. “Loki, what’s wrong?” Her healer instincts kick in and she rushes to his side.  
“I must be ill, I feel horrendous.” Oli feels for a fever, checks his pulse, and checks for any strange rashes.  
“You don’t seem to have any dire symptoms, you’re just hot. I need you to drink water and I’ll do the best I can.” She hands him water and he drinks it slowly. “Now hold still, this may feel odd.” She puts a hand on his shoulder and sends yellow magic through him. Soon he is asleep and already feeling less hot to her— she dabs a cool cloth on his head and stays next to him.  
He awakes and sees her brewing something up, he lightly grabs her forearm. She turns quickly and begins attending to him. “Olivia, it’s alright, I feel much better.”  
“You don’t feel nauseous or lightheaded? Or-“  
“I’m alright Olivia—thank you,” he looks up at her and she blinks slightly at him.  
“I do need you to drink this though, it’s to keep any other harmful diseases at bay. We’re on a different planet, so the diseases are different. I don’t have anything like what I used for The Great Illness back home...but it’s something.” She goes back to it and finishes it up.  
“You cured The Great Illness? I heard that plague wiped out thousands of Asgardians overnight.”  
“It did, yes. I was 20 when that plague started. It took me three days to create an elixir for it. I didn’t sleep at all until it was finished.”  
“You cured it...single handedly?”  
“I did, yes.” Loki watches her in amazement. This is a person he read about, but her name not credited in those books.  
“The book I read about the plague, it didn’t say your name. They said that a local commoner found some ingredient that cured his son.”  
“That’s a lie, the library of Asgard most likely removed any record of me.” Loki feels a twinge of sadness for her. Olivia achieved great things in her life and not an ounce of credit was given to her.  
Oli finishes the elixir for Loki and let’s it cool a bit. She turns to Loki who seems to have a book in his hand and writing. “What are you writing?”  
“Your achievement, this book should be more accurate.” Once it’s done, it disappears— she wears a confused look.  
“And where has it gone?”  
“To the library of Asgard. Maybe some young Asgardian will read it and know who truly saved Asgard.” Oli smiles and so does Loki.  
“Thank you,” she says in a happy tone. Loki doesn’t respond, but instead nods. “Oh! Your elixir!” She quickly pours it in a cup and hands it to Loki. “Drink this all, you’ll thank me later.” He does as he is told and hands the cup back. She sets it on the table and realizes Loki is still shirtless. “Oh goodness! I’ll let you get dressed, Thero.” She quickly scuttles into the other room and shuts the door behind her. She leans against it— hiding her flushed face.  
Loki finishes getting dressed and heads outside to start a fire. She follows suit and sits down on a chair, the fire starts and he sits close by. They sit idle and watch as the dead wood gets engulfed by flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you’re enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 4

Life at the cabin has been very peaceful for the both of them. Oli feels as if she finally has her life back and has been exploring so much of the forest. It has reawakened old memories of home where the forests were magical. Midgard’s forests are beautiful, but not as beautiful as Alfheim.  
Loki, on the other hand, grows anxious as time passes. He wants to accept they’re not looking for Olivia, but another half screams of being in danger. It’s been way too quiet for Loki— he’s been more cautious lately. He’s went with Olivia to the forest to watch her back, but also to watch as her magic grows.  
He watches in awe as her magic energy swirls in the air. Her eyes slightly glow as she does this— the life of the forest begins to look more alive and small creatures gather around them. Rabbits, a few foxes and a coyote all stand with glazed eyes at her. She looks at a fox and it walks to her, she pats its coarse fur. “Come Loki,” she says softly. He walks over and kneels next to her, the fox looks up at Loki, he hesitantly pets it and it leans into his hand.  
“They’re more affectionate than people may perceive, they’re also very intelligent. He will not hurt you, I promise.” Loki scratches behind its ears and it’s eyes close and its lips stretch into a smile.  
“He enjoys that very much,” she says with a giggle.  
“Are you able to communicate with them?”  
“I haven’t tried that,” she says with her brows furrowed. She stands and looks at her companions. Her eyes glow brightly and they all stand in a line and sit. “It appears that I can, I would never use them against their will if we were in danger. The more I look into these forests, the more animals I see are low in population. These humans hunt and kill them for sport. It sickens me to see these animals being hurt,” Oli’s eyes shine a golden red as anger rises in her.  
“Olivia, I need you to focus on your breathing.” She does as she is gold and her animal friends are let go— they scatter and she sits down. “I know you’ve grown to care about this planet, but we cannot fix it. The humans need to fix this and learn, we cannot teach if they do not understand what is wrong.” Oli sighs and nods, Loki offers a hand up to help her stand. She takes it and they freeze, Oli flushes as Loki stares into her eyes. She clears her throat and starts heading out, Loki follows behind her. 

The fire they have warms Oli up as the night gets cold. Loki stares at the fire with a questionable look. “What bothers you, Thero?”  
“My mind is just busy as always.”  
“Are you sure you’re alright, Ther-“  
“-I fear for you, Olivia,” he interrupts.  
“Why? We’re safe—this area is quiet.”  
“There is Heimdal.”  
“He’s still alive?!” Loki nods and wears a confused look.  
“I treated him during the plague, he was so sick I thought it was too late. I never heard from him again.” Loki’s face softens and goes back to the fire.  
“He’s the All-Seer, he can most likely see us. That’s what scares me— if he gives your location away, you’ll never escape.” Oli blinks and looks into the fire, her stomach turns.  
“Would he ever lie to protect someone?”  
“If it means betraying the throne, I doubt it.” Oli cups her mouth as she realizes her impending doom.  
“I will never be free,” she says with a broken tone. Loki wraps a gentle arm around her, letting her know he’s there for her.  
“We should leave tomorrow, we’ve stayed for too long.” Oli nods with tears in her eyes, her heart breaking more as she realizes her days are numbered. 

They take their bags of what they could carry, walking down a pathway out of the campground. Oli quickly says goodbye to the wildlife around her, being able to see what they see. In a bird’s view, they see the Warrior’s Three. Oli gasps and drops her bag, quickly having the rabbits distract them. “Loki, they’re at our cabin, we’re not far out. Get in the woods and use an invisibility spell. I’ll create false tracks for them. They grab their things and she makes tracks down 10 miles and makes them disappear at that point. They cloak themselves and watch as the warriors tread the trail.  
“Thor, footprints!” Thor leans down and presses his fingers against the marks. He smiles and motions for them to follow him. They go forward and he watches as they scout the area.  
“They can’t have gone far— they only just left.” Oli feels sick and leans forward, Loki holds her close; knowing she could black out from the stress. 

A large stick snaps under Oli’s feet. 

Thor turns in the direction of the sound, slowly creeping into the forest. Oli summons a fox to distract him, holding a mouse in its mouth. Thor leans down and looks at the fox, giving it a good look. “Oh Loki, you think you could hide as an animal?” He draws closer to the fox and it growls at him. “Stop the tricks Loki— it’s over,” he grabs the mouse and sees blood dripping down his finger. “Or...maybe that’s real. I’m sorry Mr fox, you may have your mouse back.” He places it down and the fox grabs it, scurrying away. Oli blacks out and Loki holds her tightly and muffles any more sound. He uses telekinesis to make a tree fall a few hundred feet away. Thor runs to the direction of the tree and Loki carries Oli away in his arms, trekking through the deep forest.  
When Oli awakes, he’s resting against a tree with her. “You alright,” he asks quite quickly.  
“Yeah, you?”  
“Exhausted,” he says as he heaves for breath. She stands wearily and Loki does too, she looks for a river and finds one a couple miles away.  
“This way, we’ll be hidden for now but need water and shelter.” He follows behind as a hawk leads them to their destination. 

The sound of water trickling gives Oli some hope as she sets up. Loki collapses in exhaustion and Oli is instantly at his side. “I’m alright, I promise.”  
“Allow me to help you,” she says as she begins to send a soothing spell.  
“Darling, I’m alright I just need rest.” 

Darling. 

That pet name echoes through her mind as she nods and finishes setting up.  
Why was she so nervous when this sort of thing happens? They’re both close so it would make sense, they’ve lived with each other for a few months now. She pushes the thought away and dips her fingers in the water, watching the ripples travel through the water. “We should get some rest, we’ve got a long trail ahead of us.” Oli nods and they enter the makeshift shelter. Loki chuckles as he lies on his back, “I did not miss this in the slightest.”  
“Me either,” she says with a smile. She lies down and she sighs.  
“Thank you, Loki, for keeping me safe today.”  
“Thank you for coming up with a plan,” he chuckles.  
Oli stares up at the ceiling of the shelter, unable to rest her eyes. Loki falls asleep quickly, Oli looks at his Asgardian features in awe. He’s like a painting, supple and soft yet harsh cheekbones. She feels a yearning to stroke his cheek, but she resists. She only stares and listens to his soft breath. She falls asleep in the comfort of Loki’s presence, facing him the whole night. 

Loki awakes to Oli’s soft cries, he sees her still asleep. She wears a pained expression and her hands are balled into fists, he quickly rocks her gently and tries to wake her up. “Thero!” She says as she’s imprisoned in her nightmare.  
“Olivia, I’m here, darling you’re safe.” Oli sits up quickly and looks at Loki, she begins to check for wounds and her eyes shed tears. “Olivia, I’m unharmed, you’re alright.” She sobs and Loki pulls her in, rubbing circles in her back. “Do you wish to talk about it?”  
“You were injured, you were stabbed and-“ Oli sobs into Loki’s chest. Loki feels his heart drop, she truly cares for him. He involuntarily holds her closer as he realizes that this small elf enjoys his company. “I’m sorry,” she blurts.  
“Hush now, you’ve done no wrong. I’m right here and safe, you’re alright.” Oli clings to Loki like a teddy bear and Loki doesn’t mind.  
Loki’s been deprived of affection for as long as he has remembered. Every time they make contact, Loki craves more.  
Oli doesn’t want to let go, hiding her face in Loki’s neck. “Would you like to take your mind off the nightmare?”  
“Please,” she says desperately.  
“That nickname you picked for me all those months ago, am I allowed to know what it means?” Oli nods and smiles a bit, taking her face out of Loki’s neck.  
“It means Wise One— it’s a title we have to those who were intelligent and were full of wisdom.” Oli finds herself stroking his cheek as she says this, she quickly withdraws it and Loki grabs her hand.  
“Do you feel this?” Oli nods and she feels her heart race. “I want you to know that the moments we have outside of running are the ones you should be in the present for. Do not look to the past or future— stay here.” Oli stares into his eyes with bewilderment; how is it she ran into a man who could speak the words she needed to hear, give the comfort she needed, and had an aurora that made her feel safe in his proximity.  
“You’re a really amazing friend Loki, I’m glad I ran into you. I don’t want to ever part ways from you, you’re a good friend and my first friend in my life.”  
“You’re a good friend as well, I wish to keep contact after this is all over.” Oli leans into his shoulder and he wraps an arm around her. “I’m here for you, Olivia—always.” Oli thanks him in a soft whisper and they sit like that, Oli leaning against him and Loki being her support.  
Loki sees Oli drifting to sleep again and hums an Asgardian lullaby his mother used to sing when he couldn’t sleep. He slightly sways her and wraps his cloak around her. She looks beautiful in his signature green cloak. She softly sighs and Loki traces comforting patterns in her back, keeping any horrors her brain may concoct at bay.  
Loki feels so many emotions at once holding her in his arms. Loki has never felt this close to anyone outside of family, he wants to suppress it; yet wants to let it grow. It’s a beautiful bittersweet feeling and he doesn’t know what to do. Should he act on his desires or remain silent? He pushes away the thought and focuses on the angelic being in front of him.  
He now understands why light elves are mistaken for angelic creatures, her beauty is unmatched to any goddess he’s met on Asgard. Her skin is soft and glowy, her face is beautifully asymmetrical, her body is perfect to him, and her heart is pure. He feels so privileged to even hold such a creature.  
To know Odin tortured her for many years hurts him in many ways. He makes a vow to kill Odin if he can or rid of him.  
Loki strokes her hair as he makes many promises to himself about Olivia.

Each one he plans to keep— no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been writing ahead lately and I can’t wait for y’all to see what happens!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is animal death in this that is sad.

Oli has them walking on a trail that goes for miles, going through each state. Loki has been worried sick for her, he needs to get her out of here and on a different planet. Oli finds rocks to sit on and pants as she sits. “Olivia, how are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine,” she says.  
Oli’s been denying her feelings lately, her stress levels could kill her. She’s lost all hope but travels to keep Loki safe. “Love, what’s ailing you?” 

Oli breaks down into a sobbing mess. 

Loki quickly sits by her side and tries to help— she just cries into her hands and Loki waits until she wants to talk.  
Oli hates crying like this, it makes her feel weak and pathetic. Loki places a hand to her back. “I don’t think I can do this, Loki.”  
“Explain, I’m here.”  
“This hiding! This running! I’ll just kill myself in the process of trying to be free!” Oli begins to scream and she’s throwing smaller rocks. “I’d rather just stab a blade through my chest!” Oli crashes to her knees and dully looks at the mountains. Loki hesitantly kneels down next to her, pulling her into a caring embrace. She hides in his chest and he wraps his arms around her tight.  
“You don’t realize how close you are to freedom. You are almost there— I can promise you. The road ahead may test your strength, but you have come this far. You should not give up, the end result is on the horizon.” Oli pulls away and looks into his emerald eyes. Loki’s stomach drops as he sees her eyes are lacking life, the sparkle that makes her unique. “You need to eat, when is the last time you had a proper meal?”  
“A week?” Loki sighs and summons and animal, killing it swiftly and painlessly. He makes a makeshift fire, cooking the meat and they eat. Loki gives her a majority of the animal, knowing she needs it. She eats all she is given and Loki puts the fire out.  
“Let’s keep walking, we’ll find a clearing somewhere and set up camp there.” Oli nods and adjusts her pack, standing and walking with Loki. 

They lie on their backs as neither of them speaks. Oli’s head races with horrid thoughts and questions. She wants to ask but is too afraid, she’s never had this much anxiety in her life. “I can hear you thinking, Olivia.”  
“Loki, may I ask you a question?”  
“I’m listening,” he says. Oli takes a deep breath and decides to go for it.  
“Why me?” Loki turns and looks at her in a confused manner.  
“I do not understand.”  
“Out of all the prisoners that you were in the dungeons with, why escape with me?” Loki takes a deep breath as he pieces together what he wants to say.  
“You read me like a book, you knew instantly Odin stole me. You are strong and know when to call out things that are wrong. That,” Loki looks her dead in the eye,” that is why it was you. It was going to always be you.” Oli stares into his eyes and sees truth. Oli blinks as she processes what he has told her.  
“So I’m not just a partner-in-crime, then?” Loki laughs and shakes his head.  
“Not at all, you’re special and I learn more and more everyday of how special you truly are.” Oli blushes and smiles, Loki smiles back and they fall asleep soon after.  
Oli finds herself listening to a heartbeat and it soothes her, she takes a deep breath and listens closely. The soft thump brings a warm feeling to her. “Good morning,” she hears Loki’s voice rumble in her ears.  
“Morning,” she says in a sleepy, slurred voice.  
“Comfortable?” Oli looks up and sees Loki. She quickly jumps up with her face completely red, she quickly apologizes numerous times and leaves the shelter.  
Loki already misses the feeling of her on his chest— he felt like he could have her there forever.  
Oli sits outside and starts the fire, her brain is rushing at 1,000 miles an hour with thoughts. 

“I’m sure he just sees me as a close friend.”  
“He probably just tolerates me.”  
“I don’t think anyone would want to be with me anyway.” 

Oli breaks her own heart as she depreciates herself. She stares off into the fire distantly, her gut dropping. “I hope what happened in there didn’t frighten you,” she hears Loki’s voice behind her.  
“Oh, no no! It’s just….it’s been a long time since I’ve felt,” Oli cuts herself off and shakes her head, “affection has been a rare and scarce thing for me— it was nice,” she says with a small smile. Loki gives a small smile and he sits next to her and she goes back to looking in the fire.  
“So, what’s the plan for today?”  
“Today’s a break day, we’ve been traveling for a week.” Loki nods and Oli mentally plans what to hunt that’s sustainable.  
She gets up quickly and goes hunting, Loki stays behind and she tries to clear her head. Her stomach swirls and her head spins as she walks through the forest. She stops at a tree and collapses, sobbing. Her heart is so conflicted and her mind is swirling. She doesn’t understand how to control this feeling, she wants it to settle. Her nails grip into the tree bark as she whimpers in despair.  
“Ah, the lonely elf finally realizes she cannot live on this world.” Oli looks up and sees Thor. Oli sends an animal to Loki and he follows it to her.  
“Please, my lord, I just want to live in peace. I do not wish to return to Asgard— I want to live a life.” Thor picks up Oli by the neck and laughs.  
“After what you could have done to my father? Trying to murder him?” Oli struggles against Thor and digs her nails into his hands and draws blood. Thor’s grip loosens slightly giving her some hope. Loki sees what’s happening and hits Thor with a large rock, he drops Oli and stumbles slightly. Loki pulls out a dagger and Thor jumps over to Loki, Loki teleports just behind Thor and stabs him in the back. Thor stumbles down and Loki grabs Oli, making them teleport. 

They appear in a field and Loki helps Oli up, he looks at her neck and sees early bruises forming. “May I?” She nods and he presses his hand lightly against her neck, healing her. She sighs and her eyes close, Loki feels her pulse slightly rise and he sees her face a bit flushed. He blinks at the fact that she enjoys this contact between them. The bruises are healed and he takes his hand off of her neck. She opens her eyes and thanks Loki, she impulsively hugs him and hides her face in his chest— he slowly recuperates the hug and he sighs at her vulnerability.  
“Thank you,” she says in a small voice.  
They seek shelter in an abandoned church, seeing it ravaged and dusty. “This looks like something out of a horror novel,” Oli breathes out. Loki scourges through drawers and other places for supplies.  
“Someone must have lived here for a bit, they left behind a human radio.” Oli looks at it in amusement and sees how it’s more advanced than she has ever seen, yet so ancient at the same time. It seems like an object out of place in this era, Loki dusts it off and looks around for an on switch. PS-662 is displayed on the worn glass that has a slight crack in it. He turns it on and faintly he hears music playing. Trumpets and violins are playing a swing style music— then the lyrics begin. 

“Never thought that you would be standing here so close to me  
There’s so much I feel that I should say” 

Oli realizes how close they are together and she blushes. “Have you ever slow danced before?”  
“No, would you like to teach me?” He nods with a smile and wraps his hands around hers, placing her hands on his shoulders; his hands rest on her hips and they begin to sway, her body relaxing into his touch and she smiles. 

“Haven’t felt like this my dear, since can’t remember when  
It’s been a long, long time  
You’ll never know how many dreams I dream about you  
Or just how empty they all seem without you” 

These lyrics hit Oli hard, feeling as if some divine intervention turned this song on just for them. She feels this melody describes her feelings towards Loki. They continue to sway to the music and she wraps her arms around his neck— their eyes staring into each other’s. Her heart races as his thumb strokes the clothes on her hip; he smiles at the blush that creeps on her cheeks. Oli smiles back at Loki’s face lighting up and her stomach does a happy little flip as she sees how gorgeous he is in this moment.  
The music fades out and a voice begins to talk about the weather, Loki clears his throat and Oli lets go at the same time as Loki. “T-Thank you,” she says in a half whisper, “that was lovely.” Loki smiles softly and she goes to look at the stained glass. She begins to see the story of a man who helped many people but then was sacrificed on a cross. She dusts off the pew and sits down, she sees a thick book being held in place in a bag on the back of the pew in front of her. She pulls it out and paper falls on the floor. She unfolds it, seeing shorthand writing. In one line she sees something underlined.  
“Freedom cannot be bestowed — it must be achieved.”  
Oli stares at this quote for a while, letting it sink in. She looks at the other quotes, reading through them quickly. She pockets the quotes and walks to Loki who seems to be setting up beds. “Need help?”  
“Can you help push that pew this way?” They push the pew and make them face each other, making it bigger to lay on. “Perfect.” He puts down padding and takes a pillow and puts it on the benches. They make a second one and begin to scavenge for any food or drink. Both of them find nothing and Oli sighs.  
“I’ve got this.”  
She walks outside and Loki silently follows, she summons a deer and a beautiful buck walks towards her. “Oh I’m so sorry, I’ll try to make this painless and not scary. Here, lie down, baby.” She gets it to lie down and she pets it for a bit. “There there, beautiful boy, just relax.” She rests her hand on its head and it sighs. “Thank you, rest easy, baby.” It takes its last breath and she feels tears go down her cheeks. She picks it up and places it on one of the big flat rocks, tears still blurring her vision. “Can….can you…” she doesn’t have the heart to say what he needs to do.  
“Are you alright, Olivia?”  
“I always...go for small animals...but we’ll be here and in the wilderness for a while. So I had to-“ she stops and heads inside, not wanting to see the rest or talk about it.  
Loki’s stunned by this, she didn’t kill anything herself until now — and she did it in the most painless way possible. He is jarred by how much she cares for living things. 

She’s a healer, it fits her in every way possible. 

So what was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love doing this with Oli and Loki. Do they know that they’re in love with each other or are they oblivious? Writing this chapter was great cause I got to really play on that chemistry. 
> 
> Please let me know how you felt about this chapter and if you think they know they’re in love or if they’re just oblivious idiots lmao. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, more to be coming soon!💕


	7. Chapter 6

They’ve been at the church for a while, Oli constantly watches for the Warriors Three or Thor. She very well knows that they are looking for them and will find them soon. After watching for a week straight, using magic constantly — she collapses onto the floor. Loki runs over and puts her in her makeshift bed, he assesses her for injuries. Oli looks pale, exhausted, Loki feels responsible for her crumbling health. Oli returns to and looks at Loki, she tries to sit up and he pushes her back down. “You’ve used magic constantly and you’ve exhausted yourself.”  
“I’m just-“  
“I know, but your health is important in all this as well.” He hands her water and food, she sits up slowly and Loki helps her. “You need to regain energy.” She nods and finishes the food and water off. He looks at her head to double check for wounds, he finds blood on the side of her head and he heals her with his own magic.  
“Loki?” He hums as he continues healing her, his eyes closed and focusing. “Thank you, it means a lot to me.” His eyes flicker open, he nods and finishes healing her.  
“You’re able to walk around, but do rest when you need to.”  
“No magic?” Loki shakes his head with a small smile.  
“No magic, I’m glad you’re looking out for us though.” She smiles and gets up, walking outside and gathering small flowers. She makes a flower crown for herself, placing it on her head.  
It brings back memories of her friend on Alfheim — she can’t remember the girls name, but she was friendly. They picked all sorts of beautiful flowers that day, made crowns for each other, and played queen and princess.  
Oli smiles fondly at the memory, sighing as she plucks more flowers. An idea sparks in her mind and she smiles wildly, she quickly makes a crown and hides it behind her back, going inside.  
Once inside she sees Loki working, she walks like a small child up to him. “Loki.”  
“Everything alright?”  
“Yeah! Can you close your eyes?”  
“What?”  
“Just close your eyes!” He does as he is told and Oli gently places the crown on his head. “Okay open them!” Loki opens his eyes and gives a questioning look, she leads Loki to a mirror and she giggles. “I think that’s a crown fit for a prince like yourself,” she says with a smile. He softly smiles and adjusts the crown.  
“It is, but I think it’s missing horns,” he says with a chuckle.  
“Horns?”  
“My last crown, it had these magnificent horns made of gold.”  
“Tell me more,” Oli says and sits down.  
“They were quite big, but they were beautiful— very regal.”  
“That sounds beautiful.” Loki smiles slightly and sits down next to Oli. “I only had one crown as a kid, small, thin, but had the most beautiful gem in the middle.”  
“You’re royalty?”  
“I was royalty, yes, I was their only princess. I had two brothers, Eldar and Myrin. Eldar was the oldest, Myrin was older than me. Eldar always talked about being king, since he was the oldest. Myrin, well...Myrin was jealous, he wanted to be king. Eldar was 16 when he died, Myrin was 14.” Loki listens intently as Oli spills her heart out.  
“I wish I was back home, but Odin decided to keep me as diplomacy between Asgard and Alfheim. It...ruined me, all I wanted was to go home. I wish I could take you, the forests are beautiful — the sunsets are magnificent.” Oli bites her lip as tears rise in her eyes, she sighs and shakes her head. “I apologize, I shouldn’t have gotten emotional.” Loki wraps an arm around her and she leans into his chest. He rests his chin on her head and lets her fold into him.  
“It’s alright to get emotional, I’m always here to listen to your burdens.” Oli feels a kiss pressed to her forehead, she blushes and hides her face in the crook of his neck.  
There is that feeling again — her stomach and heart fluttering, she still does not know what to do with this emotion.  
Loki feels the same emotions, he wants to protect her and hold her close, wants to do everything he can for her. He’s unsure if she could really love him, a frost giant. She may know what he is, but she hasn’t seen that part of him. She may find it hideous, turn him away, and hate him for eternity.  
Oli wonders if he would want a broken thing like her. Would Loki truly want someone who is like broken glass? She feels like damaged goods, inadequate, unworthy of his love. 

His love. 

Oli shakes the thought and holds onto Loki tighter, she feels herself getting tired. “I’m extremely exhausted, are you okay with me... staying with you tonight?”  
“Stay, I’ll be here to hold you.” He carries her to a makeshift bed and pulls the blankets on them. Her head rests against his chest and his arms are wrapped around her. 

Everything was perfect. 

Oli looks into his eyes and sees a glimmer, he smiles slightly and it causes her to do so as well. “Tell me about yourself Loki, besides the hobbies, how would you describe yourself?”  
Loki smiles and thinks for a while, “I would say that I’m...the God of Mischief, I use magic...and that’s it really.” Oli watches Loki’s eyes, they hold things back and she decides not to push too much.  
“Do enjoy the arts?”  
“I do, theatre is quite interesting — there’s a certain storytelling quality about it that makes it powerful.” 

Got him. 

“I never took you for a theatrical person — are you more dramatic theatre, comedy, musicals, romantic?”  
“I would say more dramatic, the emotions of it are beautiful,” he goes on about his favorite shows and how they impacted him when he was younger.  
Oli smiles as he recalls happy memories, watching him smile fondly as he monologues. Oli feels herself melting as he continues, his deep voice enchanting her as he talks. She soaks in this moment, how peaceful he looks, how much he lights up when he talks about his interests, how he chuckles when he remembers a funny story. She feels like she doesn’t want this moment to ever end.  
Loki knows he’s monologuing, he continues as he sees Oli being so interested. He sees how her eyes are full of wonder as a child’s eyes would be. He loves Oli’s little smiles as he talks about comedic things that has happened. What she doesn’t notice is Loki’s hand rubbing her back as he talks — he wonders how long it will take her to notice.  
After a while, both of them begin to feel the arms of the dream world wrapping around them, both of them drift off to sleep together. 

Tonight, Loki dreams of dancing with a beautiful nymph, both of them swaying to the music. The nymph’s face is hidden, but they keep dancing. He hears a familiar voice and realizes the nymph is Olivia, she’s dressed in a beautiful gown. Her long brown locks are braided and put on one shoulder, her hazel eyes gaze into his. Her pale skin glowing in the summer light. “What’s the matter Loki?”  
“You don’t feel real,” he says in a confused voice.  
“I can be — I’m right here Loki.” She cups his cheek and he leans into her touch. “Your like a sculpture Loki, you truly are art.”  
“As are you, I see why they call you angelic beings. You are very graceful —and you’re perfection in every sense.” Oli smiles and her arms wrap around his neck. Loki looks at her lips and goes to kiss her. 

He awakes to Oli’s sudden movement, he opens his eyes quickly. Oli is awake and rubbing her head, Loki holds her tightly. “You alright?”  
“I’m not sure,” she says in a soft, sad tone.  
“Would you like to talk about it?” Oli thinks for a moment and shakes her head.  
“I don’t think it’s really worth it — it’s things that aren’t real anyway.” Loki nods and Oli returns to her spot, Oli drifts back to sleep and Loki kisses her head lightly before returning to his slumber. 

Loki goes to another dream of being alone in a field, a river flowing near by, and the giggle of a small child. He sees a little girl with black curly hair galloping with her mother not far behind. The mother picks her child up and kisses her, the child giggles wildly. Loki smiles softly and he’s filled with a warm feeling. He watches as this woman teaches her daughter how to skip rocks. He smiles as the little girl figured it out and jumps in excitement. 

Loki awakes to Olivia sleeping soundly on his chest and the sunlight pouring through the stained glass; the light casting a magnificent display on Olivia’s face. He realizes how much he wants to paint her in that moment, she truly looks gorgeous.  
Oli blinks as she wakes up and mumbles Loki’s name, he hums in answer and she huffs out of her nose as she holds him like a teddy bear. “You’re comfortable,” she mumbles sleepily into his chest. Loki’s giggle vibrates through her and she smiles slightly. Oli feels Loki’s arms tighten and she returns it.  
“We should probably get up,” Loki says and pats her back lightly.  
“No need, let’s just stay here.” Loki smirks and shakes his head, he picks her up and walks over to the food stash. He hands her water and she uses a little bit to put on her face, causing her eyes to finally open.  
“Morning, love.” Oli feels her cheeks warm up at that pet name.  
“Morning,” she says shyly. She eats and drinks — getting herself ready for the day.  
“We should get moving today, I’m still unsure of where we could be.”  
“I’ll have a hawk scout for the nearest city.” Loki looks at her with a scolding look, “I won’t use up my energy today, you have my word.” Loki nods and they pack up, leaving the little church behind and heading to a small town. She leads the way, Loki following her.  
Loki feels a yearning to hold her hand, ever since that dream his mind has been clouded with thoughts of her. 

And only her.

Oli feels like Loki is hiding something from her — she’s not sure what, but all she knows is that dream has caught her up. 

She really wished she kissed Loki in that dream, just to know what it was like. To finally show him that she wants to be with him, to be there for him — for her to be real to him.

But what does she know? Loki probably doesn’t see her in a romantic way anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!!! Comment what you all thought and how you feel about Loki and Oli, I would I love to know! 💘💕


	8. Chapter 7

They find themselves on the outskirts of a town, they wait outside the city, getting ready to change appearance. “This city is small, what is our alibi?”  
“Visiting the town we grew up in.” Oli thinks about this and nods. They change appearance and go in. They pick up food, some clothing, safety supplies, and a tent. They head to check out and the cashier looks at them questionably.   
“Y’all from around here?”  
“Yes, we’ve just come back to camp and visit our hometown,” he says with the same accent as the cashier.   
“Ah, I’m guessing this is where y’all met!” Loki nods and the transaction is complete. “Y’all have fun now, have a good day!” 

They head outside city lines and set up camp, they build a fire, and prepare a meal. “I’m excited to have a proper dinner.” Loki nods in agreement as Oli giggles, They sit and begin eating in silence. They savor the food, feeling as if they both have been blessed by the heavens. “So, Loki, how is your meal?”   
“Exquisit,” he says with a huff. Oli chuckles and finishes her platter.   
“By the gods that was amazing.” Loki nods as he chews a mouthful of food, humming in agreement. They both finish and watch the clouds, it’s early dusk now. Oli feels compelled to ask Loki what he’s been hiding lately. She’s been so curious, she doesn’t want to impose.   
“You alright, Olivia?”   
“Actually Loki, May I ask you a question?”   
“You already have,” he says with a smirk.   
“Very funny, but I’m serious.”   
“Ask away.”  
“Is there something that I’ve done-“  
“There they are!” Loki and Oli turn to see Sif and Thor. “Loki, elf, you will come with us at once or die.”   
“Please, listen to me!” Oli stands and faces them. “You have no idea why you’re after me! All I did was speak out against Odin and his lies!”   
“My father has never lied, elf!”  
“Yes he has,” Loki stands and is now beside Oli, “he told us that I was his son, yet I am Laufey’s son.” Thor blinks and tries to think of something else.   
“Don’t you see, Thor, your father has so many other lies under that throne of his! All of them are horrible and ugly lies! Just listen to me, I’m of no harm to this world or to Odin. Tell Odin you killed me and we can end this!”   
“And what of my brother? He must return to Asgard and serve his time.”   
“Loki has not hurt a single person while with me, Thor! He’s not the cold blooded killer you think he is! Have faith in your own brother!” Thor begins to lower his hammer, Sif looks at him in confusion.   
“Thor, are you going to let them go?”   
“The elf speaks truth, however if I disobey my father punishment will ensue.” Oli feels her breath quicken, Loki silently readies daggers. Thor thinks for a long time, switching between Sif and Loki. Thor jumps and begins to swing his hammer. Oli jumps up and creates a shield, causing Thor to hit the ground. Oli’s eyes turn red and she tackles Sif, her hands growing claws. She drags them down Sif’s face, she’s kicked off and Loki catches Oli. Oli leaps for Thor and begins to choke him, her black claws marking a spot in his chest.   
Loki sword dances with Sif, eventually getting knocked down. Oli causes a pulse of energy to cause Sif to hit a tree. She throws Thor and looks to Loki, fear in his eyes. Oli goes for Thor again, tripping him up and breaking his arms. Oli kicks him down and goes for Sif, brutally attacking her with rage.   
Soon they both are knocked out and she carries Thor, taking him into the deep woods. She quickly returns to get Sif and places her next to him.   
Once they’re disposed of, she stays in this form, eyes glowing a dark blood color, claws at her fingertips. “Olivia,” she hears a soft voice behind her. She turns and sees a concerned Loki. He takes her hand and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m safe, you can let your guard down.” Oli’s claws retract, her eyes still glowing red. “I promise you, I’m not going anywhere, I’m safe.” Oli takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, when they open they’re back to their normal color. “That’s it, darling, we’re alright.” Oli rests her head on his shoulder.   
“I thought I would have lost you.”   
“You’re not going to lose me that easily, I can assure you.” Oli holds him tightly and tears prick her eyes. “You’re alright, I’m here.”   
“Don’t ever leave my sight, please.” Loki hugs her back and rests his chin on her head. Oli softly sobs into his shoulder, her emotions overwhelming her. “I apologize for what you had to witness.”   
“You kept me safe, I’m grateful, I don’t feel any negative feelings towards you.” She sniffles and pulls away, his thumbs wipes off her tears and he cups her face. “Thank you, Olivia.” She smiles softly and his thumb caresses her cheek.   
Oli feels an onset of dejavu and remembers the dream, she pulls away and begins packing things up.   
“We can’t stay, they’ll return with soldiers.” Loki begins to help and soon they’re off again. 

When they reach their new destination, they don’t speak much, they get set up and instantly go to rest. However, Loki insists on holding her tonight. She did just save his life and become her most vulnerable self. She agrees and they lie there, Oli listening to his soft heartbeat and Loki caressing the skin of her arm. “Olivia,” she looks up at him, “you didn’t finish your question from before.”   
“I suppose I didn’t.”   
“I’m curious, you asked if there was something you did.”   
“You seem to have a certain...attitude towards certain interactions. Have I done anything wrong?”  
“Not at all, if anything it’s my mind tormenting me.” Oli’s head tilts in confusion. “My brain has been tormenting me with the impossible.”  
“Maybe it’s not impossible,” Oli says. Loki chuckles and stares into Oli’s eyes.   
“I think it is, it would never happen.” Oli shrugs and holds him tighter.   
“You never know, Loki, life is complicated.”  
“Indeed,” he says as he closed his eyes. They drift to sleep soon after. 

Loki wakes up to Olivia crying outside the tent, Loki opens the tent slightly and sees Olivia gripping her middle. Loki rushes out and kneels in front of her,”Olivia, where are you hurt?” She keeps sobbing wildly and Loki pulls her arms away from her middle, seeing blood on her shirt. “Olivia, come back to the tent, I can help you.” She leans against Loki’s shoulder and he takes this opportunity to pick her up. He puts her on her side of the tent and quickly grabs the medical supplies. Olivia hides her face and Loki feels his stomach drop painfully, she was the strongest being he’s ever met. Seeing her in this vulnerable of a state has caught him completely off guard. Sure she’s cried before, but hiding wounds and crying like this? It’s harrowing to him. “Olivia, I need to get to your wounds, I mean no harm to you, alright?”   
He cuts the shirt off and a large amount of blood pours from her stomach. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He grabs the disinfectant and a bottle of water, he quickly pours the disinfectant on her stomach and she screams. Loki works through the tears in his eyes as he pours water, cleaning the wounds as best as he can. He sees that she needs stitches on a few cuts, he quickly stitches them closed. Olivia howls in pain and Loki feels his conscious screaming at him, his jaw clenches as he finishes. He bandages them and soon Olivia is asleep. He covers her up in blankets and leaves the tent quietly. He sits next to the soft fire, crying softly into his hands. His chest feels tight and a lump in his throat, he never wanted Olivia to get hurt. He promised himself that he would protect her and take any blade for her. Loki doubles over as sobs are trying to escape, he holds them back in case Olivia or any creature could hear him.   
He is so invested in Olivia, he just wants her to be free and be happy, he’s trying to do everything he can to make that happen. He begins to damn Odin, Thor, the Warriors Three for keeping this poor elf from having a decent life.   
There’s such a bitter taste in his mouth, his stomach twisting in pain, and his head tormenting him. He stares into the fire with so much hate for Asgard, for Odin. All he hopes is that Heimdall finally sees that he cares for this poor girl. He looks up at the sky, praying that he sees. 

“Please,” he says in a helpless whisper. 

That’s all he can bring himself to say.   
He rids himself of any evidence of his emotions and goes back into the tent, laying down and staring at Oli. He doesn’t know how long it takes him to fall asleep, all he cares about is being able to see Olivia at rest and peaceful. 

He wakes up to Olivia’s voice softly calling out to him, he rises on one arm and looks to her. She smiles lightly and Loki’s hand softly grazes her cheek, she melts into it. “How are you?”  
“I’m better, I apologize for last night.” He softly sighs and his thumb strokes her cheek.   
“Why did you hide it?” Oli’s eyes flutter closed and her face screws into a remorseful one.   
“Cause I wanted to be strong for you, I almost lost you.”   
“And now I almost lost you,” he says and that same lump begins to rise in his throat, Oli’s eyes fill with tears. “Shhh, Olivia you’re alright, please just tell me if you’re ever hurt.” She nods and pulls herself into Loki’s embrace carefully. He holds her like broken glass, scared that one wrong move and he’ll hurt her. They stay like this, comforting each other and listening to each other’s heart beats.   
“Loki?” He hums and she looks at him, “you matter so much to me.” Loki looks down at Oli and he smiles.   
“You matter to me to.” She smiles and returns to listening to his heartbeat, finding comfort and happiness that her statement made his heart beat faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post!!! Thank u for reading!!!!


End file.
